


Flaws

by leonard_mccoy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Peraltov, Implied Past Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Pansexual Jake Peralta, Peraltov, Supportive Boyfriend Jake, Tony has PTSD, Tony is a male sexual harassment victim, War Veteran Tony Ivanov, Worried Jake, gay tony, hurt!Tony, jake has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/pseuds/leonard_mccoy
Summary: After hearing that his boyfriend was once sexually harassed by his former superior, Jake is there for Tony.A/N: I was watching episode 8 of season 6 and it got me thinking of the fact that sexual harassment is rarely tackled when it comes to men..and the fact that I've wished more than once that as a gay boy who was harassed by a straight girl, that I had someone there for me when it happened. So here's a Jake/Tony one-shot inspired by that.For those of you unaware of my original character, Mikhail Antonovitch "Tony" Ivanov is a gay, ex-KGB transfer from the 9-7 who is talked down by Jake out of multiple suicide attempts. They later become a couple.





	Flaws

“Do you normally do that?” Jake inquired, walking into the break room where Tony was sitting on the floor, back against the couch, working through files on his laptop. He looked exhausted, the terrible lighting throwing his face into shadow as he responded slowly. 

“Do what?”

“Work for three days without stopping to eat, sleep or do anything other than…that.”

“I'm fine” the ex-KGB agent responded typically, sweeping his hair out of his eyes and looking up at Jake. 

“You're clearly not fine, Tony” Jake told him softly. “When was the last time you drank anything other than..” He paused to examine the cardboard cup beside his boyfriend’s left leg. “...stale black coffee?”

“1992” Tony replied with an air of faux cheerfulness that didn't go at all with his tired goth look. 

“I'm serious…I've only seen someone pull three all-nighters once before.”

“Yeah? Who was it?”

“Amy before her Sergeant's exam but that's not the point.”

He reached out, gently cupping Tony's face with one hand. His boyfriend leaned into it, placing his hand over Jake's. 

“What's going on, man?” Jake asked him quietly. “You're not usually like this… I mean you're basically like a guy version of Rosa sometimes with all the knives you carry and that permanent Nico Di Angelo cosplay-”

“This is how I look.”

“Basically my point. But no, seriously. What's on your mind? Cause if you go on like this…you're gonna get hurt.”

“I'm always getting hurt” Tony told him off handedly. “No one cares, so why does it matter?”

“Whoa..hold up a second there. I care. Charles cares. Rosa cares. Holt cares. Terry cares… Hell, even Gina cares.”

“It's no big deal.” He carefully pulled away, about to go back to typing out his report, but Jake firmly closed the laptop. 

“Look at me.”

“Jake-”

“I mean it. You're gonna look at me right now. And you're going to tell me what's going on.”

It took Tony a few seconds but he finally looked up at Jake, whose expression was full of concern. 

“Back when I worked at the 9-7, I was the freak, the odd one out, and everyone seemed to hate me.. Which I'm used to, so I didn't think much of it. Then when I came out as gay…it.. Changed. The atmosphere, my collegues, everything seemed different. I thought that was a good thing but..”

He shook his head. 

“It wasn't. Suddenly there were eyes on me at all times. Not..in a good way. Most of the detectives were women, and after not giving me a second glance before, they were all over me. I..I thought they wanted to be friends with me..like..how the straight girl always has that gay best friend..”

Jake could feel his heart sink but he forced himself to stay silent as Tony went on. 

“I..didn't realise anything was off until one of them..my Captain…kissed me.”

Panic flickered in his eyes, and Jake's anger surged to the surface. 

“I asked her if she knew that I wasn't into her, and she.. She laughed and told me that she knew.. Because this was all a phase, and I was just looking for the right girl who could fix me.”

“Tones…” Jake practically whispered. “That's horrible and cruel and you should never have had to deal with that.”

Tony let out a shaky exhale. 

“Apparently I deserved it.. According to the email I got from my former captain when she found out I was trying to file a harassment report a few days ago after…that sexual harassment case Amy handled..I..was inspired to speak out but..all it got me was Captain Hemington telling me I was a liar and a freak, and that she'd only been trying to make me normal..”

Without thinking, Jake had pulled his boyfriend to him, protectively holding him. 

“You did not deserve that, babe. She was crazy, and homophobic, and you were trying to do the right thing. If anything, you're a hero because you're here and you survived.”

Jake counted five beats before he felt Tony shaking against his chest and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“It's okay” he said quietly, wishing with all his might that those two words could change it all, despite knowing they never would. “It's going to be okay..I promise.”

He closed his eyes, gently rocking them both back and forth until Tony's body went still. 

If anything, Jake vowed that nothing like that would ever happen to Tony again. 

Not on his watch. 

 


End file.
